Traditional ultrasound speckle tracking relies on pattern matching algorithms to follow speckles. The speckles are produced from the interaction of the ultrasound signal with tissue micro-structure. Local tissue displacement is calculated through a series of image frames. If raw, radio-frequency (RF) data is used, the ultrasound carrier signal can be used to provide highly accurate (sub-acoustic wavelength) and robust displacement measurements due to the carrier frequency property of RF data. However, there are many forms of ultrasound images and other physiological imaging data that have no carrier information, like B-mode and magnitude images. Tracking using non-carrier ultrasound data requires different methods than established RF based tracking algorithms. Current algorithms for processing non-carrier imaging data have poor performance and high computational demand. Thus, there is a need in the physiological motion processing field to create a new and useful method for measuring image motion with synthetic speckle patterns in the physiological motion processing field. This invention provides such a new and useful method.